Blind Date
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Girls just don't like Matt for some reason. After being stood up, for the millionth time, he complains about it. Gee I wonder what Mello will do. MxM, lemon, kinda fluffy, DL,DR.


I have no idea where this came from. WHEEE ENJOY!

STORY TIME.

The front door slammed open at 10:42, admitting one very royally pissed-off Matt. Mello looked up from his laptop with a questioning expression.

"What happened this time?"

Matt glared. "She said she had to go to the bathroom." He plopped down onto the couch and lit a cigarette, picking up his Xbox controller. "An hour and a half later, I was stuck looking like an idiot asking some random woman to go in there and find her." He took a deep pull from his cigarette. "And of course she'd already left."

"At least she showed up," Mello said, rolling his eyes. "Unlike that last bitch."

Matt leaned his head back and groaned, staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck," he lamented. "Haven't had a decent lay in months... Shit, it even fucking hurts to yank it off these days..."

Mello glanced at him from behind his curtain of gold hair. "Hoping for some action, huh?" he smirked.

"Shut the fuck up," Matt snapped. "Just call one of your mafia whores or something, will ya?"

"Well we don't have to make this more complicated than it ought to be." Mello rose from his chair and crossed the room to Matt. "Turn off the game," he ordered, kneeling between the redhead's legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt demanded, as Mello unbuttoned his jeans.

"Relieving you of your tension." Mello's hand plunged into Matt's boxers and freed his half-erect member. "Trust me, I'm good at this." The heavy, musky, masculine scent overpowered him and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He caressed the red tendrils at the base of Matt's erection, placing gentle kisses along his abdomen.

Matt shuddered and gripped the couch cushion. "Shit," he hissed through his teeth, "god damn it, Mell, just... just... ahh," he sighed involuntarily as Mello's tongue flicked across his tip. The blond chuckled and took him into his mouth, licking the vein on the underside of the firm appendage. Matt leaned his head back and tried to suppress a moan, but once a wanton sound vibrated Mello's throat, he lost it. He tangled his fingers in the golden hair between his thighs. "Mell," he moaned hoarsely, as he tilted his head down to watch the action.

Mello's long, slender fingers roamed Matt's exposed skin. He cupped the redhead's pouch in his palm, the tip of one finger stroking the space between the two organs. Matt reflexively pulled Mello's head down, crying out suddenly. Mello eagerly swallowed him deeper, oddly aroused by the feeling of Matt's cock hitting the back of his throat. He'd had his head pushed down by other men and had despised it; he'd conveyed this dislike by pressing his gun to the asshole of whoever he happened to be pleasuring. But this... This was different. Matt was so innocent, so pure... Mello wrapped his arms around the gamer's waist, embracing him as best he could in his current position.

"Mell," Matt groaned, "I... I'm guh... gonna... ah...!" He fisted his hands in Mello's hair as he came, hips bucking, legs twitching, head thrown back. His mouth opened to scream, but only a tiny squeak of a whimper escaped him.

Now, Mello was not the kind of person to swallow. He detested the taste of cum and did all he could to rid his mouth of it. But when his cheeks bulged with Matt's seed, he swallowed it, and found he didn't mind the taste. He let Matt's limp member fall from his lips, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and touched a kiss to Matt's stomach. He continued up the redhead's torso, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses as he pulled the striped fabric higher off his pale skin.

Through his haze of horny bliss, Matt vaguely expected Mello to go straight for his nipples. But the blond completely bypassed them in favor of continuing his kiss trail. He touched his lips to Matt's collarbone, pulling the shirt up over his head. Another tender kiss to his neck, then right below his ear. Matt shivered, sighing pleasurably, tilting his head to give Mello better access. The blond placed butterfly kisses over Matt's throat, then nuzzled into the bend where neck became shoulder. His lashes fluttered over lightly freckled skin as he closed his eyes.

"I love you," Mello mouthed silently into his clavicle before placing one last kiss there. Then, in an instant, he was gone. Matt's arms felt empty, his chest cold. He hugged himself to ease the loneliness.

Mello returned home after an hour or so, having just driven around to clear his head. He found Matt asleep on the sofa, shirt still laying in a heap on the floor. Mello smiled in spite of himself. He'd hoped the drive would rid him of these romantic thoughts, but here they were again, flooding his mind like a swarm of locusts. Very adorable locusts. He hung his jacket and helmet on the hook beside the door, kicked off his boots, and crossed the room to the couch. He lifted Matt's head gently and sat, placing the copper-haired head in his lap, sliding his naked fingers into the soft locks.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, knowing it took a train wreck to wake the gamer. "You're so beautiful, Matty..." He swallowed, dissuading the tears from falling. "I love you so much..." He leaned down slowly and touched his lips to Matt's, kissing him softly. It was the first time he'd kissed anyone's lips, in the almost 21 years he'd been alive.

Deep sapphire-blue eyes fluttered open as Mello pulled away. He found himself staring right into Matt's gaze, which made him tense up. A lot.

"M-Matt, I-"

"Mell," the redhead whispered, reaching up to touch his face with gentle fingertips. That was all he needed to say, all he needed to do, to make Mello understand what he was feeling. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, facing the blond, his deep blue eyes seeming to search his gaze.

"What... are you?" Mello blurted. "I mean, all this time I thought you were straight, but..."

Matt turned his eyes to the floor. "I... I don't know," he said softly. "I've never really felt attracted to, well, anyone... Except you, I mean..." He blushed and laughed once, softly, without humor. "You never wondered why I only went for blondes?"

Mello opened his mouth but closed it again, finding nothing to say.

"I mean, it's kinda sick, but I... I could almost make myself believe that the girl I was screwing was actually the man I'm in love with-" He choked on his words, his shoulders trembling as he hung his head.

As if by instinct, Mello pulled the boy into his arms, cradling his head to his chest. But the redhead pushed his face away, muttering something about "dry clean only" and "favorite vest."

Mello smiled and unzipped the faux leather garment, dropping it onto the pile of red and black stripes that was Matt's shirt. He pulled the gamer close again, feeling wet cheeks against his now bare chest; placing a kiss on the top of Matt's head, he whispered, "I love you so much, Matt. I love you so, so much..."

The redhead's entire body relaxed. "No one else has ever told me that," he confessed.

"Seriously?"

"You know the story about my parents," Matt murmured. "Obviously they never said it..."

"Yeah, but I figured at least one girl would've said it by now."

"Well... Sort of." Matt brought his hand to Mello's chest, unconsciously tracing the outline of his scar. "They'd say things like 'I'm in love with you' or 'I think I love you,' but never just 'I love you.' It was never so definite... And it was only during sex."

"Then I'll tell you as many times as I have to, to make up for it." Mello tilted Matt's head up to meet his gaze. "I. Love. You," he purred, placing a kiss on Matt's forehead. "I love you," he kissed between his eyes, "I love you," the tip of his nose, "I love you." He froze before the other boy's lips, his self-confidence faltering. For the first time in years, Mello felt unsure of himself. He just hovered there like an idiot, until Matt whispered, "I love you too," in reply.

Their lips met in a slow, shallow, gentle kiss, as Matt's hands moved to rest awkwardly on Mello's naked shoulders. After a few moments, they separated, the sensation of the kiss still lingering on their lips.

"Wow," Matt breathed. He tried to calm his lungs, but only succeeded in depriving himself of more oxygen. Mello's lips closed over his, and Matt tasted chocolate as the blond breathed life into him. He opened one eye slightly; his lashes brushed Mello's skin, prompting him to crack an eye open as well. Mello grinned and broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Ohai," before pressing his lips again to the gamer's and letting his eyelid close. Matt chuckled into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly in invitation.

Their tongues met in the warm cavern of their joined mouths, writhing like snakes as they explored each other. Matt captured Mello's bottom lip and sucked lightly, one hand combing up into the golden hair at the back of his neck. Mello groaned softly and tightened his arms around the other boy. The kiss suddenly became deeper; their teeth scraped together as they struggled for closeness. Matt climbed up into Mello's lap, his hips rocking slightly out of pure habit.

"Matt," the blond gasped, tearing his lips away, "please don't hump me unless you intend to get raped..."

"You can't rape the willing," Matt said simply, lips grasping for the other's mouth. Mello turned away and grunted uncomfortably.

"Listen, I... Matt, stop," he said sternly, placing a hand over the redhead's mouth to prevent him from trying to kiss him. "Seriously, listen to me. I don't know how to be... gentle."

Matt blinked, tilting his head to one side. "I trust you," he murmured, as if to dismiss Mello's concerns. He took the blond's hand and kissed it gently, for emphasis. "I know no one else in the world could ever trust you to be gentle, but... Well, you've already surprised me once tonight." He gazed down at their interlocked fingers. "I mean, I never thought you could feel for me what I do for you, and yet... you do."

"Do I ever," Mello whispered, clutching Matt's hand tightly in his own. He nuzzled the gamer's forehead. "I never knew someone could love another person this much..."

"You see?" Matt smiled. "That's why I trust you. You love me."

Mello kissed his lips softly. "Alright, but... We're not doing this on the sofa." He stood up, bringing Matt with him-the redhead's legs around his waist and arms around his neck, with Mello's hands under his ass-to the bedroom. They only had one large bed for the rare occasions when Mello actually slept at home. The blond lay his lover on his back and went for the drawer of the nightstand to the left of the bed. He pulled out a small blue bottle, which he tossed onto the mattress. He then unbuckled his belt and slid it out of its loops, which made his pleather pants hang loosely on his hips.

Matt blinked a few times. "Are you... even wearing underwear?"

"Of course I am." Mello unzipped his pants, which fell to the floor, revealing black lace shorts that did absolutely nothing to conceal his manhood. Matt practically salivated before hastily removing his jeans. He melted as Mello's fingers trailed delicately up his legs; the kiss placed just above straining erection made him squirm and moan softly. The blond slid Matt's boxers down his legs as he rid himself of his own underwear.

And suddenly, Mello's breath hitched as he gazed at the boy before him, pallid skin seeming to glow in the moonlight that bathed his body. He slithered up to drape himself over Matt, skin touching skin, warmth shared between them. His lips found the hollow below the redhead's ear and kissed it softly, murmuring his lover's name. Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Mello, whispering the blond's name in reply. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning, at the sensation of Mello spread out like a blanket on top of him.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Mello asked, pushing himself up to look in Matt's eyes.

Matt lifted a hand and curled it over Mello's cheek, caressing the tender scar tissue there. "Mell," he breathed, "I've never been this sure about anything else in my life."

A smile graced Mello's lips and he grasped for the bottle, popping the cap open and pouring some into his hand. He coated his fingers with it, then reached back to prepare himself, only needing a minimal amount of stretching due to previous experience. He slathered the remaining lube over Matt's length, completely coating it in the slippery substance.

Matt's heart fluttered. He could barely believe what was about to happen. As Mello removed his fingers from his ass with a wet 'splick' sound, Matt grabbed his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Mello moaned into his mouth, positioning himself so Matt's erection pressed into the crack of his ass. The gamer's dark blue eyes met the icy bluish-grey of Mello's gaze. Suddenly the blond pushed down, seating himself fully on Matt's length, his head thrown back in pleasure.

The moonlight caught him at an angle that made him look unreal. A faint layer of sweat shimmered on his lightly bronzed skin. A gentle pink flush coloured his cheeks, his lips a deep cherry red. In this haze of scarlet, his blue eyes glittered like jewels, glassy with the amount of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Wow," Matt whispered, his voice husky. "Fuck, Mello, I swear you... look like an angel..."

Mello managed to grin. "You're just horribly biased," he said breathily.

"Maybe I am. ... Mmh," the redhead sighed as Mello leaned down to kiss him.

"I just realized something," Mello breathed as their lips parted. "I wanna know your name."

Matt placed a chaste kiss on Mello's cheek. "Mail Jeevas," he murmured. He felt Mello smile against his lips.

"Mihael Keehl," the blond whispered, moving slowly on top of Matt. He bit his lip as he pushed down, feeling Matt fill him; it felt so good, so amazing, so right.

The gamer watched him through half-lidded eyes. Mello moved like a dancing flame, fluid in every motion, his body undulating like the rolling sea. He straightened his spine and as he thrust down, he arched and cried out in pleasure, his cock twitching.

"Ma... Mail," Mello gasped, "ah, I... I wanna lose control...!" He lifted up, removing Matt's erection from inside him, and lay on his back against the pillows, knees spread apart. "I've never let anyone..." he trailed off.

Matt swooped down on him, embracing him, and kissed him deeply. He nudged the head of his cock against Mello's entrance and pushed back into him.

Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. "Go as deep as you can," he breathed. Matt kissed his lips and obliged. Mello's hands fisted in bright red hair and he gnawed on his lip, panting softly as he met Matt's thrusts. And, true to his word, he let his walls drop. "Uhn, babe," he groaned, as their pace quickened. "Oh, Mail, I love you, I _**love**_ you...!" Matt could only groan in reply as Mello drew closer and closer to climaxing beneath him. Mello's hips began to spasm, his insides clamping down impossibly hard on Matt's member. He stared straight into Matt's eyes, crying out with every thrust, until orgasm slammed into him and he came hard all over his and Matt's stomachs.

Everything about the moment thrust Matt over the edge. Mello's beautifully disfigured face, contorted with pleasure; his hands tangled tightly in Matt's hair; the tight squeeze he exerted on the gamer's length as he cried out his name in that wonderfully deep voice. Matt's body shuddered with the force of climax as he rode it out, emptying himself completely.

Stars erupted in his vision as he pulled out of Mello and collapsed beside him like a sack of flour. Both were breathing heavily, chests heaving, bodies tingling. And then, suddenly, Mello was on top of Matt, kissing him fervently.

"I love you," he whispered repeatedly as he pressed his lips to every inch of Matt he could reach easily. "I love you so much, Mail, _vy imyeete v vidu mir dlya menya_..."

"Uh..." Matt swallowed awkwardly, still trying to return his breathing to normal. "I assume that means something good?"

"It does," Mello murmured reassuringly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Matt chuckled softly. "Let me guess, it means 'I'm really happy that bitch stood you up'?"

"No, but that's true too." Mello grinned and kissed Matt's neck. "She didn't deserve you anyway."

"Mells?" Matt whispered. "Will you... still love me in the morning?"

Mello sat up suddenly, frowning. "Why would you even ask that? Of course I will. I promise." He curled his hand over Matt's cheek. "I'll always love you. There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with." Just then he smiled, and his entire face glowed with honesty. "I'll be here as long as you love me."

"That's gonna be a long fuckin' time," Matt grinned, letting slip a yawn.

The blond cuddled up close to his lover. "I'm prepared to accept that."

"Mmm." Matt happily settled into the folds of the ancient mattress, and was about to drift off when Mello spoke again.

"Matty?"

"Yuh?"

"If we ever run into that bitch again, will you make sure to point her out to me so I can grab you and make out with you right under her nose?"

Matt chuckled sleepily. "Yeah, okay."

end.

Note: What Mello says is supposed to be Russian for "you mean the world to me," but I used Google Translate so it might not be perfect. lulz.

Thanks for reading! I think I might actually do a sequel to this just to show the girl's reaction. That would be fun don'tcha think? WHEE TONS OF FUN! ... I'm hyper.


End file.
